


F**king at 14

by Dunhomas



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunhomas/pseuds/Dunhomas
Summary: Basically yoai, porn. Chris and sonic f-eachother





	1. Chapter 1

"Ahhhh,Sonic," chris cried or moaned rather as he layed on his stomach on his bed with Sonic penetrating his tight butthole.

Sonic had been gone for years but now the two friends are back and have taken a step forward together.

"You ain't seen nothing yet chris." Sonic remarked as he slowly pushed his big blue price in and out of the butt.

Chris thought about it for a second, wondering about the consequences as sonic continued to pleasure his ass. Eventually Chris gave into his dirty desires and said "Please sonic, faster."

"Alright now we're talking" Sonic replied with the fast positive energy the hedgehog was known for.

Slowly sonic built up the pace, getting faster every rep until Chris moaned loudly before saying "Sonic, use your boost."

Sonic cutloose giving Chris he got, not wanting to disappoint his 14-teen-year-old lover.  
The speed and friction warmed up Chris's ass and he enjoyed it. Panting softly Chris wondered why he hadn't tried loose his virginity earlier.

However sonic was reaching the end of the line, he felt it cumming, already halfway through. He tried to pull out of Chris's bum but his erect circumsided tip was bigger than chris butthole itself.

In, out, in, out sonic tried to pull himself but it was no use as the release had come, spitting and spewing cum right up chris.

Despite Sonic's worries, Chris seemed to enjoy the white liquid giving him a surprise sure, but a joyful one.

Thanks to the slipery surface sonic managed to slowly pull himself out of Chris. 

The two just layed next to each other on the bed looking into each others eyes both teasing the other to be the first to look away.

Sonic gave in turning to Chris's penis noticing how erect it still was Sonic moved himself to it before saying to chris "Let me know if this makes you feel uncomfortable."

Then Sonic proceeded to lick it. Over and over again the tongues strokes just made chris blush nervously.

Then Sonic took a deep breathe, before putting the whole penis in his mouth, and sucking on it.

Up and down, up and down sonic treated Chris's stick better than a chilli dog.

That's when Chris felt it the semen about to squirt right down Sonic's throat.

But since Sonic hadn't warned him, Chris's wasn't going to warn sonic. Afterall it was time for some payback.

Then it came spewing inside all over Sonic's mouth.  
At first a little disgusted and annoyed Sonic's eyes turned to joy whrn he realized the wonderful taste in his mouth."Yummy" 

To which Chris couldn’t help but laugh. Then Sonic went to smelling and tickling Chris's feet.


	2. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic is alone in this chapter.

Unfortunately School still exsisted for 14-year-olds so every monday to friday, 9-3 chris had to sadly part from Sonic, leaving him on the bed alseep.

This allowed sonic to sleep in til 11, making the waiting seem 2 hours shorter. But not short enough, Sonic longed for Chris and with nothing to do but wait for him, Sonic had to entertain himself.

First sonic would get out of bed and smell his way to Chris's underwear draw. The smell was delightful and somehow even more attractive than Chris's beatiful sexy face.

Then Sonic after smelling the outside of the draw for a good ten minutes proceeded to open it and pick a pair of Chris Undies.   
Different undies made from different materials smelt different but just as good as each other making picking one difficult to choose.

After choosing one of the pairs, sonic would race back to bed and cover his entire face with the underwear. This was when Sonic's penis grew to its full size.

The Pleasure, the smell it was all to good and Sonic's genitals approved.

After covering his own face, Sonic would reach for his balls and move them around so his quills would stick up showing the intensity of what he was feeling.

Eventually Sonic came like a rocket, firing sperm across the entire bed and then he began panting.   
He was exhausted masturbastion took alot out of him, more than running at the speed of sound, that was easy.  
But a relationship, that was hard. Sonic had little patience when it came to these things, So always tried his best to slow down, when it wasn't Amy.


	3. Chris  is pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris discovers his butts genetic mutation has allowed him to get pregnant after checking. Takes awhile to the f****** -jump to paragraph 2 there will be a big gap you cant miss.

Chris was sitting in the school toilets, feeling a little uneasy. It was 3-days ago, Chris was overdue to be bleeding out of his arse like crazy.  
But now despite all the water he drunk, the posture he held himself in. "Why am I the guy who has to deal with periods?" Chris found himself asking  
You see Chris at birth was born with a penis making him a boy, but also with a female reproductive system located in his butt. Doctors were amazed that his nipples stayed flat and male so far.  
While females have a dedicated hole, chris only had one hole in his butt which made his relationship with sonic simpler as he didn't have to explain how feminine he truly was.  
However Chris looking at his phone on the list of advice google gave him for periods. Chris simply ticked all the boxes.  
Except one he wasn't ready for that though. As Chris dismissed it as absurd. However just to sure, after school Chris bought a pregnancy test from the chemist and shoved it up his ass once he got home. The result, positive.

 

 

 

"How will I tell Grandpa? Or mum and Dad for that matter? Or Sonic?" Chris pondered the thought as walked to his bedroom   
"Did someone say Sonic?"said Sonic as he opened the door before grabbing Chris groin massaging it.  
Chris thought about telling Sonic about it but instead he gave into the pleasure, going to tickle sonic in between his quills, just where he like it.

Sonic proceeded to quickly undo Chris's fly and start eating at Chris's underwear. Chris's tickle turned to a massage with more energy and pressure applied almost rewarding Sonic for what he was doing and telling him to keep going.

 

Sonic was now tired of the under and wanted his meat of the meal. So in haste sonic rushed to pulling the underwear down but Chris stopped him.

Confused sonic looked up at his parntner who said "Lick my thigh then you get the d." Without complaint Sonic went for it. He stretched the under wear leg hole so his tongue could reach the thigh.  
This made Chris blush nervously as he did when felt his guilty pleasures.  
Chris then picked from his thigh, picked sonic up before laying sonic and himself on his bed.

There laying in 69 Chris took off his underwear and they began to suck each other off before cumming each others mouth at which point the two began exhausted. Just laying there breathing through their noses their mouths still full of each others dick, the taste of cum in each others mouth.

Chris thought about speaking, but decided not to, after all he might have a miscarriage. The prenegcy test might be wrong, it wasn't designed for butts afterall, and even if all else fails, is it even possible for a human and a hedgehog from another dimension a hybrid to possible to come about?


	4. Chris's belly is big

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris has obviously put on some weight.

3 Months passed and still, no periods. Chris decided to oragnise a doctors appointment for a checkup to find what was wrong. As days passed Chris started notice a growing bulge on his lower torso.  
In early days he dismissed it as putting on some wieght but it became more and more apparent that he wasn't just putting on wieght. For in his heart he knew, he was pregnant especially when his doctor confirmed it

Chris decided to tell Sonic, when the time was right and soon. One morning Chris called School saying he was sick even though he wasn't.

Chris then sealed his bedroom. Locking the door and shutting blinds, making an artificial night.  
Then Chris turned on the light which woke sonic. As Sonic started to rub his eyes, he felt chris's lips approaching his own so they started to make out.

Tongues tied the boys didnt dare back out of each other not even for breathe their passion was to strong. Sonic then used both his arms to pull Chris down onto him. Skin to skin.  
Sonic felt through his partners hair feeling it's silky smooth texture. Chris's face went from pink to red he needed to breathe so he broke the kiss before moving to Sonic's dick.  
First Chris teased it, with a lick here and there before deep throating it. Sonic couldn't stand how well Chris gave a blowjob. So he came, right down Chris's throat.

Chris then turned sonic over before finding that beatiful blue ass and fucking it. After a good 5 five of Chris's dick in Sonic, chris came. Feeding the Sonic's insides that thristed for it.

Pulling out of the butt Chris said "Sonic I need to tell you something." 

Sonic replied with "If its about that giant lob on your belly I'd say lay off the chillidogs."

Chris spoke plainly "Sonic it isn't fat, it's a baby I'm pregnant."


	5. Fucking pregnacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry but at least it exsists right?

"A baby?" Sonic stated confused now onto top Chris playing his nipples.  
"Yes sonic a baby." Chris replied trying not giggle through the tease sonic gave him on his chest. "Our baby."  
"Well so long as it's our baby chris." Sonic stated before going in for a kiss. Their tongues met and danced in their mouths still turned on but their dicks softening. Ready for another round.  
And round did the lovers go, 69ing but this time licking and playing with each others balls. Chris moaned loudly clutching the sheets on the beds until he said "Sonic fuck me, but this time smack me hard."  
Sonic wondered about why Chris wanted rougher but didnt press the matter.  
Chris turned over and sonic slowly but surely entered Chris.  
In and out in and out smack, in and out in out smack. "Harder and faster sonic." So sonic did. Harder faster, the smacks sounded like someone clapping almost making Chris's butt twurk with the momentum. Sonic drill chris until he reached his climax and pulled out.  
From there the lovers relaxed and stayed to sleep together now closer then ever and with company on the way.


	6. Its not coming out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just had an idea,  
> Continues on, its about time for the baby to come out but...

"Sorry but not today, Chris." The doctor said coming back in.

"Really doctor? Isnt there anything I can do to you know.." Chris ask lying face flat on a bed his ass exposed. Chris contemplated his words carefully he wanted to sound desperate not rude"Is there anything I can do to make just arrive?"

"well your a new case Chris I'd usually say drink water and tea to someone of your age. But boys process water different to girls." The doctor replied "The only other thing I'd recommend is being sex or specifically penetration. However I can hardly recommend that to a 14yearold can I?"

"15 sir birthday was a fortnight ago but I get the point." Chris knew having sex wouldnt be a problem had he not told sonic about this but Sonic had insisted it wouldnt be right. Infact Sonic hadnt been the same since Chris told him about the baby. "Is sex really the only thing I can do?"

"Chris Id never recommend sex to a 15yearold but I would say there Isnt anything you can do but wait." Those words echoed as Chris went home with parents. They had been about him being pregnant and all, kinda guessed it themselves beforehand didnt change anything between parents. Only lovers. And Chris missed Sonic despite seeing him run around at home. The flashy cool guy he fell inlove with now was now careful and anxious. 

What chris missed most of all was the thick long blue dick. Sliding inbetween his butt cheeks. Or cumming in his mouth. The tongue that would stop him breathing and yet he would rather die than break off. He missed his lover and f**ker


End file.
